


The One with the Engagement Party

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Amicable Exes, Bisexual Han Solo, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Han Solo, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: When having his engagement party that he didn't want to throw Han discovers that somehow all of his exes have got together with each other and this must be what a stroke feels like.





	The One with the Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic literally started with me having a brief thought of "hey what if all of Han's exes got together with each other?" And I thought it was hilarious so here we are.
> 
> Also I now ship Qi'ra and Sana in all seriousness. They'd be very cute together^^ (honestly that feeling when you create a new f/f ship thanks to a joke)

Han still wasn’t quite sure how Lando and Leia had managed to convince him of the whole idea of an engagement party, especially now that it turned out to be a huge affair. Leia was in her element, of course, making pleasant small talk with everyone. Sometimes it amazed Han that this was what she had done for a good portion of her life. Next to that amount of social skill Han felt very tongue-tied and awkward. He just about managed to say thank you whenever someone he only vaguely recognized congratulated him on the engagement or the baby on the way or both.

Han rubbed his brow after what felt like the hundredth well-wisher and leaned in to whisper to Leia, “I need to go get a drink. This is getting a bit overwhelming for me.”

Leia nodded and leaned up to kiss the corner of Han’s mouth. “Go. I can manage.”

Han let out a relieved sigh and headed towards the refreshment table with Chewie. He had just poured a glass of his favorite brand of Corellian wine and was just about to take a sip when he saw _her_ across the room. Han shook his head and closed his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t having a hallucination of the whole thing. He was not, it turned out.

No. No way. It just couldn’t be.

“Chewie, do you see what I see?” Han asked.

“_Oh yeah_,” Chewie answered.

Why was _she _here? _How_ was she here?

And as if on a cue she spotted Han and Chewie staring at her and strode across the room with a smile. Han wished the floor could just swallow him now just so he could avoid this.

“Hello, Han, Chewie,” Qi’ra said, still smiling as if she was oblivious to exactly how awkward this situation was.

“_Hi, Qi’ra_,” said Chewie and hugged her. “_Great to see you._”

“You too,” Qi’ra answered and turned to Han. “Congratulations on your engagement, Han! I hope I’m not late.”

Qi’ra was obviously about decade older than when Han had last seen her, but the maturity suited her. She looked more attractive than ever. She was wearing a dress made of black and grey silk with a neckline that revealed her shoulders, and her hair was on a stylish bun that was decorated with glimmering rhinestones of all the colors of the rainbow. By all accounts her hairdo should’ve clashed with her dress but they didn’t. The impression was exquisite. All in all, she looked like she was doing well.

But Han still didn’t know _what_ his ex-girlfriend was doing in his engagement party. Next to him Chewie was snickering as if he was in on a secret Han was not.

“N-no, you’re not,” Han stammered, trying to gather his thoughts. “How are you here?”

Qi’ra’s smile wavered a bit. “I was invited. My wife will join us in a moment, she’s trying to find a place to park our speeder.”

Han blinked in surprised. Her _wife_? He had had no idea Qi’ra had got married. Well, obviously, it wasn’t as if they had kept in touch during the past decade or so. Obviously she wouldn’t have spent those years pining for him, and Han was happy she hadn’t, but it was still something he hadn’t expected to hear.

“Oh, so she’s gonna join us?” Han managed to say.

Qi’ra rolled her eyes. “Of course she is. Both of our names were in the invitation.”

“I wasn’t in charge of tho-_oooooose_,” Han trailed out as he saw who walked in when the doors opened. No. Kriffing. Way.

It was Sana Starros.

Were _all_ of his exes insisting on showing up?

Sana had tied her braided hair up and was wearing a suit. Of course she was. Han had never seen her in a dress and she had never seemed to have any particular fancy for them. The suit was dark red with gold lining and looked simply amazing against Sana’s dark skin. Her gaze wandered around the room as if she was trying to find someone.

Qi’ra followed Han’s gaze to the doorway and a smile spread on her face. “Oh, there she is now!” she exclaimed and waved at Sana.

“What?” Han squeaked and Chewie laughed. A few seconds later Sana had joined them and pressed a kiss on top of Qi’ra’s head.

“Hi sweetie,” she said to Qi’ra. “Hope you didn’t have to wait.”

“Not at all,” Qi’ra answered. “And I found company almost instantly.”

Now Sana’s attention switched on Han and he most certainly did not like the way she smiled. “Oh, hi, Han,” she said, looking like she was enjoying this, which she probably did. “I believe you know my wife already. Hi, Chewie!”

Chewie and Sana hugged each other and by now Han was sure this must’ve been what a stroke felt like. He had dealt with the news of Lando and Luke dating with a lot of grace and a minimal amount of fainting, but _this_? Did all of his exes insist on getting together with each other? When had Qi’ra and Sana even met? It wasn’t that long ago that Han had last met Sana, and she most certainly had not been married then. Probably. Thinking back they had been so wrapped up on _surviving_ that asking Sana if she had got romantic with anyone hadn’t crossed Han’s mind.

And neither Sana nor Qi’ra had yet told him how they had got invited anyway. Who in this galaxy would’ve sent them an invitation?

A bright exclamation interrupted Han’s wondering.

“Hey, you made it!”

Of course. Han planted his palm on his face.

_He_ would’ve.

“Hello, Lando,” Qi’ra said as if nothing was wrong and Han was not having an aneurysm. “Thank you for the invite. You were right. Han’s face _was_ priceless.”

“Nah, it still is,” Sana pointed out with the widest grin, nodding at Han.

Han took a deep breath and turned to Lando. It was easier to be mad at him than Qi’ra or Sana. Apparently this was his fault after all.

“I hate you,” Han growled at Lando.

Lando just shrugged. “I know,” was all he said before he turned back to Qi’ra and Sana. “How do you two like Chandrila?”

“Very different to the places we’ve been used to,” Sana said. “I believe the nicest place where we’ve been living has been Lothal. There wasn’t that much of Imperial activity there.”

Han emptied his wineglass with one gulp. He would not get through this if he was sober, not in a million years. After another glass he turned back to Lando and hissed, “Why are they here? Why did you invite them? I didn’t exactly end things well with either of them and–”

“Relax,” Lando interrupted. “I asked Leia if this was okay before I invited them.”

“You asked–” Han spluttered, his voice raising an octave, rubbing his temples. “How did you bribe her to agree?”

“I asked Lando if you’d make that funny face you make whenever you’re taken off guard,” Leia put in. She had materialized on Han’s side with Luke who looked like he was having trouble not to laugh. “And I was not disappointed.”

Han would get all of them for this. He didn’t know how or when, but he would get back at them.

Leia laughed, turned her attention on Qi’ra and Sana, and offered her hand to the former. “You must be Qi’ra,” she said. “It’s nice to finally be able to put a face to the name.”

Qi’ra shook Leia’s hand. “I’d say likewise but your face is hard to miss, Your Highness.”

“Please, just call me Leia.” Leia looked at Sana. “I’m very happy you were able to come, truly.”

“It was nice of you to invite us,” Sana said. “I did think back when we first met that you and Han were a really good fit. Glad to see I was right, no sarcasm. Qi’ra and I are happy for you.”

… Well. That was unexpected. But surprisingly nice. Han actually managed to crack a smile. The whole situation was the weirdest he had ever been in, but… somehow it did feel nice that Leia was comfortable mingling with all of his exes. At least there was no apparent bad blood, so that was good, right?

And then Sana had to ask, “So let me get this straight. At some point we’ve all slept with Han?”

Luke raised his hand. “I haven’t, but we did make out a lot during the one month we were sort of together.”

“Trust me, honey, you’re _not_ missing out,” Lando said, wrapping his arm around Luke’s shoulder and making everyone laugh.

Great. It was _Roast Han_ hours again. And now they were dragging Qi’ra and Sana into it too.

“Hold up,” Leia interrupted and looked at Chewie. “You too?”

Chewie shrugged. “_It was a series of bad decisions, okay? But for what it’s worth I don’t actually have any regrets._”

Han groaned and poured himself another glass of wine. Thankfully, _thankfully_, that was when Luke decided to ask where and how Qi’ra and Sana had met, effectively drawing attention away from Han. Han sighed with relief and Luke gave him a discreet thumbs-up when Qi’ra started to tell a story of a job she had been doing for Crimson Dawn (that she had finally been able to leave behind after her marriage) and quite literally running into Sana on Nar Shaddaa while running away from some crooks who had one issue or another with the crime syndicate.

Qi’ra gave Sana a soft look. “Safe to say meeting Sana was one of the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“We got married last year, actually,” Sana added. “So when is your wedding going to be?” she asked Leia.

“Well,” Leia said, “given that I’d actually like to fit into my wedding dress, probably after this one has been born.” She patted her stomach. She was four months along so there wasn’t much to show yet.

After that Qi’ra and Sana started to ask Lando and Luke about their relationship and Han knocked the table in hopes that everyone had finally forgotten about roasting him. It did feel like they had run out of things that could be used to make fun of him. No one had questioned his ability to be a father, so that was actually reassuring.

Han intertwined his fingers with Leia’s and asked, “Still gonna marry me after meeting the last of my exes?”

Leia shook her head with a laugh. “I’ve never been surer about anything. Do I think it’s gonna be easy all the time? Of course not, I’m a realist. But if I’ve learned anything these past years it’s that no matter what problems we run into we can work things out, one way or another.”

Han leaned in to kiss Leia. “I really do love you, you know.”

“I know,” Leia assured. “And I love you too.”

Yeah, this was the best thing that had happened to Han. Whatever happened, he could work things out with Leia. He’d figure out how to be the best possible husband and father with her.

Things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
